The Best Betrayal
by SpyKid18
Summary: Tony was never very good at sharing.  Uncomfortable truths come to light when Pepper brings a date to one of Tony's benefits.  Tony/Pepper


**A/N: I found this on my computer and can't believe I've never posted it before. Hope you enjoy!**

The Best Betrayal

It was one of his benefits and she had finally worked up the courage to bring her own date. She hadn't told him. In fact, she had mentioned nothing of the thrice weekly dates or city dinners. Surely he had noticed that her absences had grown more frequent but he did little more than make occasional quips. Being Tony Stark, it was all very topical. He rarely looked below the surface, her included. To him, she was nothing more than a glorified servant. Sure, he respected her and gave her and they had a certain level of camaraderie but she did not delude herself into thinking it was anything else.

She knew the exact face Tony would make when she walked in with her date and she was correct, all the way down to the cocked eye brow and crooked grin. He strode over and her body tensed as he obviously sized up the man beside her. Ronald Colsan, a fairly well-regarded FBI agent, took in Tony's critical eye and extended a hand pleasantly.

"I'm Ronald-"

"Colsan," Tony finished. "Yeah, I remember you from before. Thanks again for all your help."

"Don't mention it."

"So, you're here with.."

"Me," Pepper chirped.

"Oh, well, isn't that exciting. How did this come about?" His eyes landed squarely on Pepper and she told him, "We've been seeing each other for several weeks."

"Ah, how convenient."

"Yes, well, Tony we have other people that Ronald has to say hello to. I will talk to you later?"

"Yes, save me a dance."

Pepper nodded once and then followed Ronald out into the crowd. She could feel Tony's gaze on her back as she took Ronald's hand.

* * *

><p>She figured Tony would approach her and it happened when Ronald left her for a moment to use the bathroom. Tony arrived with his trademark grin and a drink in hand.<p>

"Martini, extra dry," he told her with a grin. "And there are four olives. I counted."

"Why thank you, Tony." She took the drink from him and took a sip. "Tell me, where is your FBI agent?"

"In the bathroom."

"Wonderful timing, wouldn't you say? Dance with me."

She sighed. "Tony, for once you are not my responsibility. Ronald is, as he is my date, and I need to be here when he comes back."

"He's a smart guy, Pepper. He'll realize you went to the dance floor. Come on, humor your boss. Think of it this way, you have a date so there will be no chance of people misconstruing our dancing together."

She saw he would not be easily moved and grudgingly relented, nodding her head and following him out onto the dance floor. She took a hearty sip of her martini before his arm closed around her waist.

"You really do look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"Did I buy you this, too?"

She grinned a bit and told him, "Yes, actually. It was my Christmas gift."

"Once again my taste astounds me."

She laughed lightly but grew silent when she saw Ronald reappear, clearly looking for her. Tony saw him, too, and she said, "I should go."

His answer was clear as his grip on her tightened. His mouth dipped to her ear as he murmured, "Finish this song."

"It's a live band, Tony. There is no real song."

"Then stay here all night."

"Tony-"

"I'm more fun than your FBI boyfriend, Pepper. And you know that."

She pulled away from him, feeling irritation spike her words as she told him, "Don't do this, Tony. He makes me happy. For once there is someone in my life besides you."

"I liked our cozy arrangement."

"It wasn't fair for me," she said firmly. "You were never short on company but what about me? I have someone now, Tony. And you can't change that."

She pulled away from him somewhat roughly and handed him her drink. Tony Stark was rarely silent but he did not speak a word as she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Pepper returned to her home late, having stayed out with Ronald a few hours past their leaving the party. She had left earlier than she intended but after her conversation with Tony she wanted little to do with the event. She quietly asked Ronald if they could leave and they went to a local diner. In his tux and her designer gown, they hightailed it over to McDonalds and talked over two number 5s. At the door of her apartment he had placed his hand at the back of her neck and then kissed her softly. She kept her mouth closed.<p>

When she walked into her apartment she nearly yelled out in surprise at the sight of Tony Stark lounging quite comfortably on her couch. Her hand rested on her stomach as she took several long inhales and exhales. All the while Tony watched her calmly from the couch.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I need to get something off my chest. Sit down?" He gestured at her couch and she followed his request without a thought. It wasn't until she was seated beside him that she thought of the irony of him asking her to sit in her own home. It seemed he commanded behavior from her wherever he was.

"I want to talk to you about earlier," he said. "I thought a lot about what you said."

"Yes?"

"You're right. You deserve to have someone besides me. I'm not stable company and I realize that. I'm just not used to sharing you, Pepper."

For some reason his words flattered her and she felt her cheeks flush red. She shifted uncomfortably on a couch that had never been anything but comfortable and told him, "Well, thank you Tony."

"You look upset. Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

He was silent for a moment and then asked, "Where is your FBI Agent?"

"He went home."

She read his expression and quickly said, "I sent him there."

"Why?"

She didn't really know the answer and instead retorted, "Good thing I did. Imagine us falling in here and finding you on the couch?"

He grinned. "Well, with this talk out of the way I guess I will head home."

She nodded watching him stand. Unable to stop herself she murmured, "Someone waiting for you?"

"No," he said. "It's just me tonight."

"No one at the party suit your fancy?"

His eyes met hers and without a glint of humor he told her, "The only person worth my fancy left early." Both were silent and then he exhaled loudly and said, "Well, I'm off. Early morning tomorrow, right?"

She nodded, remembering he had an early conference with some clients from China. "Yes, I will be there with your dry cleaning."

"Thank you, Pepper."

She found that she didn't want him to leave. Her mind buzzed with ways to make him stay. She could say she had something to discuss with him. She could start another thread of conversation. Or she could grab him by his suitcoat and cover his mouth with hers. The last option caught her attention for a moment but as complication began to surface she gave him a small smile and said, "Good night, Tony."

"Good night, Pepper."

* * *

><p>She picked up his dry cleaning, checked on his appointments, and even brought two cups of coffee to aid in his morning rituals. She walked into his home and headed up to the kitchen.<p>

"Tony!" she called out.

When he didn't answer after her second call she wandered over to his bedroom but found it empty. Next she checked the study, the office. When she had covered the entire house and still had not found him she wandered down to the basement where he did most of his technical work. She found him sitting at a table, the bags under his eyes betraying his lack of sleep.

"Tony?"

He looked up, his eyes landing on her face and then the coffee in her hand. "Bless you woman." He reached for the coffee and she handed it over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I was up all night thinking," he told her after several long sips of coffee. She eyed him cautiously and said, "Well, that doesn't sound good."

"You were right, Pepper. You really are all that I have." She felt a chill run down her spine as he continued. "You are the only person who I can always count on. No matter what I have done or what has happened, you are always there for me."

"It's my job," she told him slowly. "You pay me for it."

"It's more than that," he said, shaking his head. "It's more than that, Pepper, and you know it."

"Tony, what-"

"And I don't want to do anything to lose you."

"Okay."

"But, I've been up all night unable to stop thinking about something. I just..well, come over here."

She listened without hesitation, although she felt her nerves jumpstart as she walked over to him. He gestured for her to come closer and she leaned in toward him, her knees bending as she dipped to eye level.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then trust me that I will never do this again." Before she could react he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Unlike with Ronald, her mouth opened.

His hand found the back of her neck and she stumbled forward, careening into him. His arm circled her waist and she laughed against his lips as she tried to regain her footing. He stood up and pulled her body close against his. He looked down at her and murmured, "I may have to betray your trust."

Her eyes were still bleary from the feel of his lips on hers and she moved a hand up his arm as she told him, "I think I can forgive you."

He smiled briefly before covering her mouth with his.

**A/N: Reviews are welcome :D**


End file.
